City of Monsters
by NotAMorningGirl
Summary: Bella Swan lives in a World where vampires, werewolves, witches and other creatures live in supposed harmony with humans. Follow her as she finds a possessive and dark vampire obsessed with her who she can't seem to get enough of. Surely a vampire can date a human, right? CANON/OOC/M/POSSESSIVE EDWARD
1. 1

**1.**

My eyes travelled toward the window of my apartment, the dull grey clouds covering the city as if trying to put a veil of obscurity over all of its mysterious inhabitants. My eyes soon settled watching the window as it collected splashes from the rain which soon turned to streaks of liquid as if they were racing each other to the window's base. The move to Seattle was a quick-paced and sudden one of that. Forks, inhabited by nothing except a handful of humans, some giants and zombies bored me, while Seattle was full of monsters in this generation like vampires, werewolves and witches. Of course there still remained the zombies, giants and humans. You see this is not the sugary sweet world you familiarize with but the future of humanity and other kinds of beings, monsters as I and the rest of the human race call them. A few days after the millennium, monsters of a large variety revealed themselves in an act of equality in hope of being accepted by humans and living as an indistinguishable and equal part of the world's population.

Do not get me wrong, it took a great amount of time to adjust to the fact that while I walked across the street, I would brush shoulders with a werewolf in human form or a mumbling zombie who came out in daylight out of the shadows after hiding for years or living in caves. I must admit I am glad they are nothing like the story book tales of mindless creatures who feast on human flesh when they can, with brains as juicy dessert. Our zombies limited themselves to raw meat and from what I could tell they were content. My wooden bed groaned as I stretched my limbs, my bones crunching from time to time, sending relief and comfort throughout my body. The potent scent of strong coffee attacked my nostrils as well as a potent garlic smell. What was Alice up to? A yawn escaped up my throat as I chucked my hair into a loose bun on the top of my head as I padded toward the kitchen. Jesus, the smell was worse up close.

Alice, for all intents and purposes was like a sister to me even if she was an ecstatic witch who always seemed to conjure up foul smelling potions in my best cooking pots. It would take weeks, actually let me rephrase that, months, for me to get the crusted mouldy green stains of her potion off the sides of my stainless steel pan. Poor pan and darn Alice. Her hair raven black and almost pixie like hair swayed as she mumbled words above the potion as I carried myself to the coffee maker, feet dragging with tiredness. I downed a steaming hot cup of coffee and seated myself at the oak table in the middle of the kitchen. Alice finally regained some sense and turned towards me, her bright blue eyes gleaming with happiness. Her natural red coloured lips turned up into a smile as she sat opposite me, hardly being able to control her excitement that radiated from her tiny body. She adjusted the apron, stained with various patches of sludge that I do not care to think about as I gulped another small cup of caffeine. What can I say? I am a caffeine nut otherwise I am sure I would not be able to function in the morning.

"So are you going to ask me what I saw or are you going to sit there like a half decayed zombie?" Alice squealed in her irritably high voice for this time in the morning. I laughed at her tasteless joke. Perhaps I resembled a zombie in my primitive morning slumber.

I played with the empty cup in front of me before pushing my glasses up my nose so I could see her clearly. Oh dear her eyes were brighter than I remembered. I do not understand her unfathomable energy in the morning; it surely it had something to do with her being a witch.

"Okay Alice what did you see after consuming some of that mashed up frog brains," I asked lightly, a small smile dancing on my lips. Oh I did love teasing Alice about her ingredients but of course she had to keep by the book. Trust me, she once strayed from her spell book's ingredients and a couple of seconds later, the kitchen exploded with a flood of black goo from the pan. That was the day Alice had to throw out her precious Gucci shoes.

"Bella it was not frog brains! It was rat tails in this one," Alice whined, suddenly pre occupied by my teasing at this time in the morning. I let my eyes travel and wander toward the antique clock in the corner of the room. It read eight in the morning. It was worse than I thought! I would rather be in bed, smothered in my mountain of blankets dreaming. Not sitting in the kitchen at this present moment! These past few weeks were hectic at college with my journalism degree, I at least earned a day in bed.

"Oh please tell me Alice, I really am curious," I smirked as I continued to play with the handle of the coffee cup. I was an addict and probably displaying some crazy withdrawal symptoms. My eyes burned into the luxurious coffee maker as it sat taunting me.

"Well I know where to find the love of my life, and yours," she added quietly and slyly as she drank an herbal tea, did I mention she was a health buff? I guess she had to keep healthy to perform spells; sometimes they took a lot of energy out of her. Sometimes she would sleep for days. I could not complain; the quiet and lack of odd smells relaxed me.

"Alice we have spoken of this, I am not ready to date for the foreseeable future," I muttered, my voice almost catching in my throat, the words burning as they escaped my lips. I could swear they trembled ever so slightly.

"Bella," Alice started before I raised my hand in front of her, knocking her off the little speech that would inevitably follow. Let's say relationship talks were not my thing after a rather nasty end to my first relationship. I lived the single life ever since that night. Like a wild predator, I stood abruptly, stalking towards the coffee maker before filling myself another cup of coffee before taking my seat again. I guess I would need caffeine today to dodge Alice's visions.

"You cannot fight what is going to happen, I have seen it," Alice continues as she drinks some of that horrid green liquid she calls tea. I grimace at the cup before taking a small sip of my coffee delight. Caffeine coma here I come, I welcome you with open arms, take me now or forever hold your piece.

I ignored her statement but deep down inside I knew not to fight or challenge Alice about her visions. I have known her eighteen years out of my twenty-one years and never in that time has she been wrong about anything she had seen. A sick feeling emerged in my stomach as I blocked the thought of a failed romance to the back of my caffeine induced mind before scratching the itch in the palm of my hand. I guess it is a nervous habit.

"So you saw your true love?" I asked tentatively, breaking any tension in the air. If Alice was could find happiness, I would only be happy for her. She deserved a man to love her unconditionally. Well at least I hope it was a man, if it was a zombie I would surely have to constantly spray air freshener over the stench of warm decay and that would seem pretty rude.

"He is handsome Bells. Blonde hair, muscles and he is a vampire," she grinned as she drifted off to some place in her mind that made her happy. I wish for just one day I could see and do the things she could do. Perform some wacky spell or see the future. I was out of luck as humans were the most ordinary beings on the Earth's surface.

"A vampire," I mused quietly to myself, thinking of the ones we have encountered in the city before. I saw a lot of them about, pale, beautiful and deadly but I had never spoken to them. I guess in this world they are top of the hierarchy and most likely have no time for common humans. I wonder if they despise us as they have to drink synthetic blood, agreed upon in the equality act. Well I did not mind what they thought of me, I was no one's meal ticket and they would respect that.

"My vision is foggy, no doubt because of the werewolves who moved in last night, but my gut tells me that I will meet him at a club tonight," Alice smirked, finally escaping her day dreaming thoughts of the vampire she would love for eternity.

"Have fun with that," I laughed as I slouched on my chair, brushing my hand through my thick brunette hair. Clubs were not my scene and Alice would not rope me into escorting her for a girly night out.

"Bella you are coming out whether you like it or not. We could do this the easy way or the hard way, it is up to you," Alice replied in a low calm voice. That tone frightened me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, fully prepared to make a sprint towards my bedroom and lock the door for the remainder of the day until Alice disappeared off to the club.

"Well I could always put a small spell on you…" Alice began with her freakishly low and calm voice, which immediately sent shivers up my spine. The last time Alice put a spell of me, I woke up the next day in the middle of a field without shoes. To this day I cannot remember the events of that undoubtedly dreadful night.

"No," I squeaked as I pushed out from the table, soon finding some balance before sprinting towards the door of my bedroom. I shook the handle only to hear Alice mumbling words. She locked it! I sprinted down the hall towards the bathroom, surely I could make it. Before I could comprehend the situation bestowed upon me, Alice flashed in front of me with a smirk on her lips before she pounced on me. I fell to the ground as she tickled my ribs, one of my only weaknesses.

"Stop," I breathe out between laughs as I spasm on the floor as the midget witch tortures me with her tiny hands. She knew my ticklish spot like the back of her hand.

"Say you will come to the club with me tonight," Alice giggled as I rolled on the wooden floor beneath her. For a small woman, Alice was uncharacteristically strong when she put that wicked mind of hers to work.

"Okay," I holler before she releases me from the torture. I roll on my back, breathing heavily as I regain some composure while my dignity lies in shreds beside me. Alice sat innocently opposite me, her back and head leaning against the wall of our hall.

"You are evil," I glare playfully as I sit up, pulling my top on over my knees, stretching it, with a heavy sigh. One day I would beat Alice at her own tormenting game. I sadly knew that this would probably never come true.

"Oh Bella it is what is best for you. It is Club Blood we are going to," she added slyly as she fixed her hair after the struggle, running her tiny manicured fingers through her raven locks.

"You are taking me to a vampire club, full of vampires who probably resent me because they cannot eat me?" I question with a sigh. Sometimes I wondered about this girl. Was she aware that I was a fragile human, nothing compared to her being a witch bestowed with unthinkable powers?

"Bella most vampires are content with living on synthetic blood, only a handful of them disagree with it. They know the consequences if they harm a human," she assured me in her high voice. At least it was not the chilling calm voice. In some ways she was right. Whenever I brushed shoulders with a vampire, they did not drain me but nodded their head with a tiny smile on their lips. I guess they had manners when zombies did not.

"Just because you are in the near future a fang lover," I tease as I push her shoulder in a playful way. No doubt when Alice found this vampire, their relationship would be heated and physical from the start. Her mouth gapes for a second before a smirk appears.

"So are you but hey I need to go shopping and you need to do whatever you do before I get back! Then we shall get ready for tonight," Alice laughs before rushing off.

I would not be a fang lover! No human in their right mind would endanger themselves by being so close to a vampire, let alone make love to one! Again, I pushed the nagging thoughts of another relationship to the back of my mind, before retreating to my bedroom. I may as well complete my journalism essay due for next week. If I knew Alice, I knew I would be hung over for a couple of days after tonight's escapade. Alice loved her drink and she filled me with it too. I could not refuse, the alcohol made me feel special and weightless in this overbearing world where I was a mere fragile little human.

After hours of typing, I completed the essay. My hands ached; I cracked each finger for good measure sending waves of euphoria throughout my body. My eyes hurt after staring at a dull white screen for what seemed like forever so I pushed my glasses from my face and threw them on the desk before me with a glassy thud. The messy bun that sat on the top of my head unveiled with a flick of my sore index finger. The house was surprisingly quiet except the loud footsteps of my new werewolf neighbour above me. He must weigh a lot to make such thundering noises just from stepping across a room. As time edged on the footsteps annoyed me intensely, so I let out some anger in an immature way.

I jogged to the kitchen cupboard, careful of my footwork in case of a nasty injury due to my unfathomable clumsiness I inherited from my father. I pulled out a large old broom and pushed it forcefully on to the ceiling above me, sending tiny bits of plaster to the floor beneath me. The footsteps stopped abruptly and I immediately regretted my outburst. Perhaps my neighbours thought I was an irritated tyrant or a slouch who hated noise. I pushed the thoughts from my mind and returned the broom to its cupboard.

A booming knock interrupted my concentration and thoughts. I jumped slightly, my heart beginning to pound against my chest. I was not expecting anyone. Perhaps my neighbour decided to pay me a visit. I breathed in deeply, pushed my shoulders back and stood tall. I would not be intimidated, but my blush and rapid heartbeat were my deceivers.

Our front door deemed ridiculous in my eyes painted purple and covered in stars, could Alice be any more stereotypical. Probably not. I gripped the metal handle with some force before swinging it open. There standing in front of me was a tall, olive-skinned man with a dentist white smile. His short spiked hair, coloured black sat in disarray as if he had not brushed it but instead just dragged one of his meaty hands through his hair.

"I believe you banged my ceiling," the man spoke calmly, in a quiet voice but his smile remained. An ugly mole sat on his jaw line. I tried to hide my repulsion and curiosity so I stared into his brown eyes.

"Well if you would keep it down when a girl is trying to finish an essay then you wouldn't push me to drastic actions," I retaliated in a cold tone. Shit, I could see the mole from the corner of my eye, come on Bella ignore it!

"I apologise for that, I guess I am heavy-footed," the man continued as he scanned me from my feet to my wild bird nest hair. Oh what a sight I must have been to the opposite sex.

"Yes well I would ask you to keep it down in future," I smiled carefully, happy that he actually apologised. I would not hold a grudge. The mole was another matter. I retained a giggle.

"I promise, what is your name then?" he asked smiling, suddenly leaning against my door frame with his arms crossed against his muscular chest. Through the thin black top I could tell he was probably ripped, his six-pack abundantly clear under the material.

"I am Bella," I replied before extending my hand out only to be met by his huge, ridiculously hot hand in my own. It entombed my small cold hand with an unbearable heat.

"Beautiful name, I am Jacob," the tall man replied, smirking as our hands disconnected. Frankly my brain danced in relief as my hand was no longer smothered in warmth.

"You are really warm," I observed quietly as Jacob stood tall, taking up most of my door frame.

"I guess it is just a werewolf thing, I presume you are human?" Jacob asked gently, not meeting my eyes.

Did he think I feel embarrassment about being human? Just because the Earth seems overruled by other creatures does not mean I am in any way insignificant. Okay so I cannot turn into an oversized dog or put a curse on an enemy but I have one thing they would never have; my humanity.

I slammed the door in his face, swiftly turning on my heels before stomping in to my bedroom. I did not care if he thought I was some bi-polar human, my status of being human was a soft spot which needed no attention.

The light hurt my eyes but I knew Alice would return soon, so unless I wanted her to physically push me in the shower in a hurried panic, I would do it before she returned in hope she would not ambush me. My feet slapped the white marble floor of my own personal bathroom as I removed my clothing. My reflection taunted me; I was insignificant in the looks department. My hair draped around my waist in natural waves and curls. My face was too pale for my liking and I was sure my breasts were under average. My figure was okay, a bit curvy by my own standards but I shrugged it off. I stood in the shower as the water attacked me and the steam enticed me. The water was lukewarm, I really disliked hot water, and it made me feel uncomfortable. I preferred the cold whether it is showers, other people or weather in general. The heat just annoyed me where the cold welcomed me.

The beads of water slipped down my body into the gurgling plug below. It swirled in haphazard circles before it entered oblivion. I grabbed my shampoo from the high railing on the shower, squeezed some scented shampoo into my hand then proceeded to massage the sticky liquid into my hair. Strawberry aroma flooded the enclosed space, sending my nerves into excitement. Unconsciously I hummed, massaging some on my body soap under my arms and along my stomach. Once I was sure my body gleamed with cleanliness, I scooped a thick towel from the rail and draped it around my tiny frame.

I rubbed the water out my stingy eyes, not paying much attention to my surrounds before Alice jumped in front of the open door.

"Hey!" She squealed as I struggled to keep the towel around my chest. If it fell just a few inches more she would have seen my womanly assets, small but perky. The smile remained across, Alice's glowing face, her eyes burning into me as I shuffled toward my bed.

"How was your day?" I laughed, a blush appearing across my face. Oh come on, do not be so modest Bella!

"I bought this sexy lingerie set, it cost me a fair few but it will be worth it," Alice giggled, holding up a small sleek bag with the booming pink font "Victoria's Secret" on it.

I threw a nearby pillow at her face, "You are going to have sex with this man the first night you meet him? I questioned with an unbelievable tone lacing my words.

She placed herself across my lap as if a damsel in distress and peered up at me with those wild blue eyes, "I cannot help it if my man is passionate," she swooned as she thought of this mysterious vampire we were yet to see let alone meet and share a night with. My heart melted for her.

"Okay get off you big lump," I laugh as I nudge her, sending her flailing to the ground. Before she could hit the floor below, her body stopped, as if levitating.

"You witch," I growled, as she neatly rose up to her feet and flung a bag at me. It looked expensive and screamed money. I do not know why Alice relished in spending a tiny amount of her inheritance on me. Tonight for example I could have worn a simple black dress, not something glamorous she no doubt spent a lot of money on.

"You are wearing this tonight, now get your tight little body into that now, you have ten minutes before I ambush you and make you my little Barbie doll," Alice warned before she stalked toward her own room. A lump lodged in my throat. I took this playful threat seriously; she would attack my hair and face with various tubs of make-up and overly-priced hair products. I squirmed uncomfortably about my fate in the next hour.

I hurried toward the bag, pulling out a midnight blue dress with a deep plunge neckline. Way too revealing, but Alice knows best. I was never one for showing off my assets not that the ones I owned were that great anyway. At the bottom of the bag, lay some black skimpy lace underwear. I shuddered at the thought. Was this a sign that I would meet my so-called true love tonight? Unlike Alice, I planned to keep my legs firmly closed tonight and drink into sweet oblivion. Then perhaps spend the night throwing up the devil's drink from my throat before finding some sweet slumber.

Ripping the tag off the bra, I surveyed the material with admiration. Dark black roses sat embedded in the silk fabric, adding a lick of sophistication. It fitted perfect against my subtle chest, pushing my breasts up ever so slightly to add some noticeable cleavage. I did not look half bad. The black panties matched the bra and surprisingly added confidence to my normal low self-esteem. I would thank Alice later. Stepping into the dress would finish the clothes side of tonight, it slipped with ease, hugging my curves in all the right places. Alice seemed to know my size as if it were own. Highly suspicious it may seem but none the less very handy. My arms struggled to zip the back of the tight dress up which stopped a few inches above my thigh. Eventually with somewhat superhuman flexibility and inhibition the dress was zipped up in all of its glory.

Hands on my hips, eyes hooked at the image in front of me, I noticed the confidence bursting from my eyes. I pulled open the box with matching heels to accompany the dress, adding some height to my figure. I twirled, testing my ability to remain on two feet without accidents, happy that I did not fall or fail miserably. The same cannot be said about tonight with alcohol in my system. We would pass that hurdle when we came to it. Laconism lingered in the room whilst I appraised my appearance. Alice soon smashed the silence.

She carried a large make up box, curling irons and multiple hair brushes. How she managed to lift everything in her tiny arms quite frankly confused me. The bundle of items found its way to my bed as Alice, quite forcefully pushed me down into the seat that sat in front of my mirror. She admired the dress and squealed at the shoes. She had made me, Isabella Swan, a plain human presentable with some clothing.

I closed my eyes, as Alice applied a light mask of pale foundation on my face, hiding some freckles and the odd blemish. After administrating a light dust of powder and blush, she moved to my eyes.

"I want to give you a smoky look, she commented as her face strayed a few inches from my own, as she tickled my eyelids with a make-up brush covered in black or grey eye shadow. Before that she added a small line of jet black eye liner. Once she was pleased with the result she applied a generous amount of mascara to my lashes before moving to the side to let me gaze at my reflection. I blinked as soon as I saw my reflection, I looked kind of pretty.

Alice laughed as she applied some red lipstick to her lips, as she prepared to add some curls to my hair. Alice moved like some kind of hyped up fairy as she danced gracefully around the room in her red dress, also endeared with a large plunge line. She sprays some perfume on to her before she dipped her dainty feet into some heels. At least she did not look like so much of a midget now. She fluffed her hair before she added some curls to mine. As my hair was naturally curly, she did not have much to do.

"Bella you look gorgeous," Alice giggled as I stood; thankful that my appearance pleased Alice and that I could finally get my numb ass out of that damn old chair. So much for comfort my body protested.

"As do you," I replied confidently as I hugged her, carefully arranging myself so I did not smudge any make up or tousle any hair in the wrong direction. She pulled back, her bright blue eyes gleaming with excitement. I grabbed my clutch with my money and ID in it before following Alice in to the hall.

"Does your vision mention whether you shall be doing the deed here or your vampire's place tonight then?" I wondered out loud, relishing the idea of being alone from Alice's loud noises in the bedroom. She blushed a bright shade of crimson right in front of my eyes, before we left the apartment, locking it behind us.

"Well from what I can see, my vampire and I will be visiting his house, so do not worry your pretty little head," Alice piped up as we passed the doorman of our apartment building. He was a middle-aged zombie, not too far in the decaying process called Ralph. He smiled, revealing the four teeth that remained in his gums.

"Alice and Bella, you look beautiful can I add," Ralph smirked as he opened the door for us, letting the cold air whoosh into the building, letting my body temperature drop from the overheated state I felt earlier.

"Thanks Ralph," Alice and I replied in unison at the zombie's kindness. That man would never hurt a fly let alone a human being or any other creäture. The cold breeze picked up as Alice hailed down one of the many bright yellow and black taxis of Seattle. Stupid bumble bee colours but hey I was not fussy.

The cab was warm and the leather interior squeaked as we shuffled in. The driver was a werewolf, his overly hairy arms and hands giving away his true identity. In a strange way I missed human cab drivers, I found them easier to get along with. Do not get me wrong, most werewolves were nice but some tended to be snappy, their shaking hands a sign of their temper. The car ride was silent except the odd comment about the club and what to drink. Alice persuaded me to try a bloody Mary; seemingly Club Blood's speciality was delicious.

Alice paid the cab then we were left standing in front of the huge line to club blood. There were various species trying to access the club, from a group of zombies, one tall giant; our giants were only eight feet tall and some witches. I assumed all the vampires were allowed in first, considering it was a vampire club. I followed Alice's confident stride, careful not to trip at such a precious moment. We stood opposite the door man; his white fangs casually gleamed as he smiled at his. I inspected them as much as I could; I wondered how sharp they were. The vampire smiled as he seemed to recognise Alice, his pale features lighting up, revealing dimples. His dark hair swayed in the breeze but I knew he did not feel the cold.

"Hey Emmett, is there any room for me and my beautiful friend Isabella?" Alice asked in a sickly sweet voice as she looked toward me. The blush appeared immediately. Emmett popped his head round the corner of the door then faced us again. Unusually his large height and muscular physique did not intimidate me.

"Anything for Alice," Emmett laughed a booming laugh before stepping aside and ushering us in to the smoky, lightly dimmed club. I kept my head tall as I followed Alice around dancing bodies, some cold as ice but some human covered in sweat and the smell of sex and alcohol. We finally reached the bar where a tall man with black eyes and blonde hair tied up in a tight ponytail greeted.

"Welcome to Club Blood, what can I get you?" He purred seductively, his eyes burning in to my own as he scanned my body. How obvious could you get?

"Two large bloody Marys and two shots of tequila please," I asked tried being pleasant to the vampire, but I did not like his vibe. He smirked before setting to work at an inhumane pace, serving the drinks in a couple of seconds. I must admit I liked the speed; it would get me drunk quicker. I pushed a twenty-dollar note toward him but he pushed it back.

"It is on the house," he hollered above the booming noise of the music that played all around us.

I smiled before grabbing my drinks, Alice close behind with her own. I found a small table with high seats in the corner and sat. We did not care for salt and lime when it came to tequila; we tapped our shot glasses together with a glassy clink and downed the golden liquid in a hurried gulp. It burned my throat and sent a little buzz to my head.

Alice sipped slowly at her bloody Mary, her eyes scanning through the crowd in hope of finding a glimpse of her vampire. This made me drink faster than usual. I relished the bloody Mary in my mouth before swallowing it, it burned but it remained sweet. I wonder what secret ingredient the vampires used to obtain this mouth-watering flavour. Alice squealed, I turned dizzily, slightly tipsy from the alcohol. She pointed toward an average height vampire, his skin pale and his hair a light blonde with flecks of other colours through it. His nose was straight and his fangs large, as he opened his mouth and smiled. She squeaked.

She looked at to me, almost for permission. I waved my hand and ushered her to go. Now alone, and in need of a friend, I strode towards the bar and ordered more shots from the vampire called James. He flirted but I was in no way interested. I downed the strong alcohol with no regrets or doubts, soon finding myself intoxicated. I ordered a glass of red wine and left the bar, scared that I might just tell James where to go in a rude way.

A crimson set of eyes caught my attention as I danced amongst the club goers. He did not take his eyes off me, watching all my movements. He was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. From what I could tell he was well over six-foot as he leaned in a doorway. He wore all black, his tight top showing his muscles and well-earned six-pack. His hair was most extraordinary, tousled in a natural way coloured bronze with hints of an extra luscious red. I suppressed a drool. His jaw could cut butter; his cheek bones screamed masculinity whereas he nose was perfectly straight. His arms were crossed over his chest, the pale white colour meshing together with the black shade of his shirt. His mouth caped open ever so slightly as he inspected me as I did with him. His fangs gleamed in the dim light of the club, only the flashing disco lights add some source of proper light. I suddenly felt rather embarrassed.

I downed my red wine and danced my way out of the crowd, wobbling to the back entrance. I needed a cigarette, whenever I drank alcohol I craved nicotine, a disgusting habit I know but I could not help how my mind worked when induced with alcohol.

I opened the exit door and slipped outside, the outside breeze spraying me wish a rush of cool fresh air. I hummed in delight. I rummage in my clutch bag revealing a near empty carton of cigarette. Pulling one free from its confines I muttered as I struggled to find my light.

"Need a light?" A seductively velvet voice pondered from the shadows. I gasped, dropping my clutch, the cigarette nearly falling from my mouth as I saw him standing there. There stood the bronze-haired god from the club. He emerged from the shadows, his beauty and height slightly intimidating up close. I did not answer in my dazed state but he moved closer, flicking on the embossed silver lighter and lighting the cigarette that dangled from my mouth. I nodded and breathed in the poisonous smoke, loving how good it tasted. I would surely regret it in the morning.

"So do I get to know your name?" The man asked as he leaned against the wall next to me, the close proximity of his body pleased me.

"It is Bella," I breathed out carefully, stubbing the cigarette against the wall. It died quickly.

"What a beautiful name," the stranger breathed as he stood across from me, moving closer to me with every second.

"And yours?" I asked blushing as he traced my collarbone with his finger, the icy goodness sending goose pimples down my breast.

"Edward," he replied in his velvet voice, sending the butterflies in my stomach in to overdrive and the heart into my chest into a fluttery hell.

We stared in to each other's eyes for what seemed like a whole night until his cold fingers traced up my arm and then on to my face.

"I shall see you again Bella," Edward breathed before disappearing into the shadows. I was left in a heated flush as I slid down the wall and stared into the darkness. This man drove me crazy yet he was a complete stranger. He was the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on.

* * *

**If you like, tell me your thoughts and whether I should continue. Thanks for reading.**


	2. 2

**2.**

Sometime later in the smelly and somewhat isolated alleyway, I mustered the strength to slither up the wall back on to my two wobbly feet. The booming music from inside the club sent high thrilling vibrations on the walls of the building, sending butterflies up my body. The coolness of the night air seemed to fuel my intoxication but in a stupid moment of mindlessness, I decided to descend on to the city streets of Seattle and attempt to find a cab, or walk the mile home. If walking was the destined option my pretty shoes would soon find themselves dangling from my fingers leaving me barefoot. My feet already throbbed, and walking a mile would most likely cause me excruciating pain. My mind swam in a haze of alcohol and adrenaline as I scanned the surrounding area and took it all in. The city was still alive at this time, herds of black fog covered the many lights of the city but it was still breathing.

With some strong-willed determination, I stood on the near empty street of Seattle, the occasional party goer vomiting in a trashcan or urinating over their shoes. For a second I was tempted to help them but I would save them the embarrassment of intrusion after such a humiliating act. No matter what or who you were, you lost all dignity and inhibitions when fuelled with the devil's drink. Well unless you were a vampire to which alcohol took too long to intoxicate them, their bitter blood squeezing the toxins out of the drink in a matter of seconds. For the rest of us, humans and creatures alike, you were no longer in control of your body, the sooner you heaved it out of your system, the better. I could not persuade myself to stick my fingers down my throat and relieve the nausea and sickness in the pit of my stomach. I guess I was the sufferer in silence, and put up with it as it made me feel human. I of course consumed the alcohol with my full content; no one shoved it down my throat. Perhaps if Alice hadn't wandered off with her new-found lover and presumed mate then I would have been in bed, sober and sleeping but I guess that wasn't my destined future, this was.

Turning my head to the right then to the left I realised that no cars or cabs for that sake were around. Unusual, considering it was a booming Saturday night in Seattle. I shrugged, removed my beautiful shoes and held one in each hand by the thin dainty heel. Alice probably spent a small fortune on them, so I owed it to her to keep them safe and treat them with dignity. The moon was full, lighting the night's pitch black sky, a sprinkle of twinkling stars here and there. Although stars were just tiny balls of gas, they fascinated me, bringing light to darkness and all. I stood there for some time, staring up like an idiotic fool too drunk for their own good, mesmerised by a common sight of the night sky. Sensible Bella screamed at me in the back of my own mind to move along and get home, I immediately obliged, why would I argue with the sober voice in the back of my head? Okay I think I was going crazy, well just a little bit.

My feet scuffed across the rough grey side-walk below me but I ignored the pain and continued on my way, stumbling ever so slightly around a sharp corner. I quickened my pace, aware of the dangers the city had to offer, a lone female by herself, a lone female walking home drunk who just so happened to be human, without a doubt the easiest prey in the city. What was I thinking? I wasn't Alice, I couldn't attack some vicious attackers with a spell to ward them off, or even inflict pain. Even zombies were surprisingly tactful when it came to fighting, they would not even flinch if I pulled an arm or a leg off. They were too decayed for pain now. I found that out once before when a young zombie made a grab for my handbag about a year after the Equality of all Creatures Act was finalised. I of course being stubborn and not very smart, fought with the child zombie and ending up pulling the boy's arm right out of the decaying socket. He didn't feel it but certainly shouted at me for making him go to the hospital to get it stitched back on. I felt guilty enough to even pay the hospital bill.

The tall street lights around me added some security with their stream of light but even then, the shadows covered walls of buildings and corners of streets. I found myself staring over my shoulder, I could have sworn I heard footsteps behind me but my tired eyes could see no one. Again, I quickened my pace; every so often snapping my neck around to check or reassure myself that no one was behind me. After a couple of streets of walking too fast for my drunken state, I stumbled over my ankle, it cracking as I fell to the side-walk face first. Blood filled my mouth; I probably bit my tongue in the procedure of falling, my nose bleeding due to the impact. I felt my nose tenderly, my fingertips checking the structure of my nose. From what I could determine, it was not broken. I felt my forehead, a small bump forming beneath my fingers. I hated myself for falling and most importantly for damaging my ankle. A whimper escaped as I inspected the tender joint. The bone was wiggly under the skin in a particularly horrid way. It was clearly a break. I was just lucky enough the bone did not break my sensitive skin, for I would need an operation.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and scanned the streets again. This was hopeless. This part of town was uninhabited at this time of night, most people in their beds or drunk at some clubs.

"Need any help?" James asked curiously as he leaned against a nearby wall. He wore the same work clothes he wore at club Blood and his pony tail was tightly arranged on his head, no longer in a wispy mess after preparing drinks. For a vampire, he looked strangely dirty, his hair matted in what looked like grease and a horrible trail of stubble strutted along his burly jaw.

"Please," I croaked my alarm bells ringing and pounding in my head. He was the creep from the bar but in this particular moment I could not be picky of who was my saviour. He wrapped his skinny arms around my back and lifted me from the concrete, my legs dangling over his arms. His chest was too hard, his breath cold against my head. I had never touched a vampire before but now I knew why humans tended to stay away from them. Not only were we their previous meal ticket but their anatomy seemed too different to connect in any way. James's cold arms made my skin crawl, nothing like Edward in the alleyway when he touched my collarbone, that interaction sent my heart and skin into a small frenzy.

"You are bleeding," James noted breathing in my scent, the blood from my mouth increased rapidly forcing me to spit some out on the ground. Spitting was a horrible habit but I needed relief, from the copper tasting substance in my mouth. Surely it would stop soon. My ankle ached; intense pains travelled up my left leg, and left me raving in pain. I hoped to avoid an operation but I needed a cast, the bone wiggling beneath my skin reminded me of that.

James hurried down the side-walk, I a mere limp rag doll in his arms; he passed the booming light of the hospital and strolled past it. Fear surpassed my mind, the alarm bells ringing louder and louder. I mentally slapped myself for not going home another way.

"We passed the hospital it is that way," I noted to James, his arms tightening around me. His eyes roamed my face before he ran at inhumane speed, sending springing waves of sickness around my clammy body. My head lolled back and forth against his shoulders as his speed quickened. With all my inner strength, I contain the vomit lurking in my stomach which just so happened to gain release. As much as this vampire freaked me out, vomiting on him was not an option, it would probably horrify me more than him.

"I thought I could fix you up at my house, you would have a hell of a wait in the emergency department," James soothed quietly as we came to a standstill. His house was grey and large in an isolated part of town, not another neighbour from what I could see for at least a mile. The door was some sort of iron material, covered in a trail of roses leading up to a small window near the roof. Bleak is an understatement. I bit my lip in fear of my life at the hands of this creature.

James pushed open the door, bolting it shut after he stepped inside and laid me on a large plush couch. It squeaked under my weight, so I was careful, keeping my movements to a minimum. My ankle throbbed disgustingly while James disappeared into a room. I suppose he was looking for a first-aid box. Although I wondered why vampires would even keep such a trivial item, maybe to keep up the human appearance?

He returned a few seconds later, interrupting my thoughts. He held some bandages, alcohol and wipes.

"I will just clean up the blood and your ankle to prevent any infection," James informed as he dipped the antiseptic wipes in a blob of vodka. It stung when he padded the wipe against my nose and lip but my intoxication helped with the pain. I could no longer taste blood, a relief as the rusty taste was certainly unpleasant.

His cold hands skimmed down near my ankle, causing me to flinch in pain, it was definitely broken I asserted to myself as I watch the bone wobble under my skin as he brushed the wipe across it. Next was the moment I was dreading. Bandages. His cold hands consolidated my ankle ever so slightly but that did not stop the bone shattering pain that erupted throughout my body as he pushed the bone back into place as I gulped down some vodka. Once he seemed satisfied he bandaged my ankle carefully as my mind slipped from reality.

"You seem to know your medical stuff," I slurred as he finished wrapping my ankle, the bandage wound tightly but efficiently around my poor ankle.

James smiled, "I was a medic in world war one, so I know a lot about injuries," he explained quietly, his mind searching his human memories wildly, reminiscing about the past.

"You are old then," I spluttered out as I carefully placed the vodka bottle on to the floor next to me. No need for my pain relief anymore. I kept my arms across my chest as I tried to keep a level head and remain calm in this particular situation. Be nice to him and he might just let you stroll on out of this bleak and depressing hell.

"I am that but I found myself turned when I was twenty-one," he informed me as he cleaned the items away at a sickening fast pace, that my human eyesight couldn't keep up with.

"It must have been hard then, you know being changed so young," I answered him, trying to sound sincere and sympathetic but in reality I wanted nothing to do with James, he was a creep.

"It was but being a vampire is something I can't describe, a mix of pleasure and pain and of course the top of the food chain," he smiled, revealing his fangs which weren't as big as Alice's vampire or even Edward's. I wonder if that meant something.

The words haunted me but I didn't show it, I knew it was time to go if he let me.

I touched his arm as a gesture of kindness and partial flirtation to occupy his mind.

"James would you be so kind to drop me off at the hospital? You have done a superb job but I think I may need a cast," I mumbled out sadly staring at the injury. Just keep acting like a pathetic human and he may just let you go Bella.

I watched him as he thought it over for at least a minute. The minute dragged by, a thin layer of sweat accumulating on my forehead as my heart pounded way too fast. I plastered a small fake smile on my lips as he inspected me. I hope vampires couldn't smell fear, if they did I would reek out the whole dismal house.

He looked upon me with those crimson eyes and bit his lip. Was that supposed to be seductive? It wasn't working, I suppressed the need to vomit again.

"How about I drive you to the front door of the hospital myself if you give me your number," he proposed in a quiet but smug voice.

_Just say yes, you can always change your number Bells,_ my inner voice raged on. If that was all it was going to take to leave and get home then I would give it to him.

"Of course," I giggled looking for something to write on. He handed me a pen which I used to scroll down my number in extra girly handwriting on the back of his hand. When I moved toward him to write, I noticed him breathe in my scent, I hope all vampires weren't like that. After the night I have had, I would hate to think what I smelled like, alcohol, sweat and cigarettes perhaps.

Without a word, he scooped me in his rock hard embrace and walked outside. His car was a flashy SUV but that didn't really surprise me. He was a former human killer as well as the Earth killer. He was the reason the o zone layers were dying on me, perhaps he didn't need clean fresh air to live but I did, along with the rest of the human race. James plopped me down in the passenger seat, surprising me when before I was lost in my thoughts about the planet. I think deep down I was some sort of environmental freak.

In a split second he was in the driver's seat and revving the hideous car to life. It frightened me of how fast he could move but for the mean time he seemed to be doing me good and taking me to the hospital. The drive to the hospital was quiet, each of us focusing on different things, I was busy checking my nose in the side mirror, a black bruise with purple coating my nose was already forming, my bottom lip swollen and red. I couldn't understand why Alice didn't see this coming but perhaps she was a little too preoccupied with her mate.

The car came to a halt and I smiled at James to maintain the act of deceit and ran out a thank you. He smiled and watched me open the door with quite a struggle, I was so incredibly tired and this was just a hassle, I at least thought he would be a gentleman and help. When I finally opened the door and hopped down on my good foot he offered a goodbye.

I watched him lean forward across the passenger seat, his pale skin illuminated by the beaming lights of the emergency room, the leather interior of the monster squeaking in the process.

"Goodbye Isabella, I shall see you soon," He purred in a slithery idiotic voice. For a vampire he certainly did not know how to swoon a girl. His whole demeanour repulsed me and I hoped I didn't come across him again; I would need to change my number and possibly disinfect my hands.

I waved goodbye and hopped to the front door of the emergency room, the sound of his car disappearing into the night somewhat calmed me. My ankle ached and the effort of hopping on one leg whilst intoxicated was overwhelming. A giant who I presumed was a porter saw me struggling, grabbed a wheelchair and rushed toward me. I could finally relax, I was finally safe.

The giant was around nine foot tall and him running around after me made me smile, his form ducking under the small door was particularly amusing. How hard it must be working in a World not accommodating his size.

"Miss you should sit down," the porter whispered in sympathy. Was it possible for other creatures to sympathise with me? Compared to him, a giant, I was just a fly on the wall, nothing to be compared to but the worst end of the food chain.

I took in his features as I found myself seated in the modest wheelchair and finally relaxed. He was fair-skinned and large in every way possible. His hands were almost double the size of my head but he handled the wheelchair so delicately and with ease, it almost surprised me. His hair was white and braided down his back and stopped near the dimples on his back. His eyes were black but this was a common feature for giants. He reminded me of my first encounter with a giant.

_I sat eyeing the last blueberry muffin in Starbucks, nearly salivating on the table I found myself sat at. Diet or no diet I was getting that muffin. The place was crowded for a Tuesday morning but ever since the bill declaring all creatures were equal, I found myself noticing that cities were flooded with more creatures especially giants. I pushed passed a zombie who was sipping away at a hot chocolate, the liquid splashing against its ribs as it moaned. Well that was certainly creepy but the hot chocolate smell certainly helped with the Zombie's natural odour. _

_I was nearly at the counter, inches away from ordering the last blueberry muffin when the largest creature I had ever seen bumped into me, sending me falling to the ground. The giant noticed immediately he knocked me and picked me up with one hand. _

"_I am so sorry miss, I am still getting used to smaller people. Is there anything I could get you?" The giant asked in a worried tone._

_Now the fall wasn't his fault and I was in no way hurt but I would milk this._

_With my eyes locked to the last blueberry muffin I whispered my request, "I would like the last blueberry muffin please."_

"So what happened to you tonight miss?" The giant asked attentively as he made the journey of wheeling me into the check-in room. His voice was sweet, another aspect of him that surprised me. I expected a booming deep voice or for him to threaten to grind my bones for his sandwich, oh how fairy tales failed us humans in the mythical characterisation of giants.

I answered him honestly as I brushed some hair out of my eyes, the hairspray Alice coated me with earlier was running out much to my dismay, "I fell over my ankle as I walked home from a club and just so happened to face plant the ground," I answered with some humour in my voice. Now that I was safe and sound, I could see the funny side but the sooner I was drugged up on pain relief, the better.

"I fell once and it didn't end that great," the giant responded as he wheeled me to the desk. I turned to face him before he left; I saw the smile on his face and instantly approved of him.

"What happened?" I wondered, craning my neck to watch his face.

A blush appeared on his cheeks, he bent down to my level and smiled, "I accidentally knocked down my house, my parents freaked," he laughed, trying to contain himself.

The fact that a giant knocked down his house and his parents were angry seemed to amuse me and I found myself still in fits of giggles, my stomach hurting with the laughter as he smiled and said his goodbye.

I sat in the waiting room for about an hour before someone called me into their room. I wheeled myself through the corridor and into a large office, impeccable in style and detail. I faced the doctor, a blonde vampire with combed hair and a hauntingly handsome face.

"Hello Miss Swan I am Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle spoke carefully and knelt beside my ankle.

"Please call me Bella, Carlisle," I asked as he breathed in and shook his head. That was a weird action but I was willing to forget it considering he was the man who would prescribe my pain relief medication.

"Well Bella, is it okay if I lift you over to the examination table? It doesn't take superhuman senses to know that you will need a cast. Plus I will need to check your face but I think it is just bruised," Carlisle asked as he pulled on some gleaming white gloves.

I nodded and he scooped me up in his arms, soon placing me on the white examination table. He poked and prodded the skin on my ankle and I wanted to scream and pull his hair but I was no longer a child in Kindergarten and I didn't fancy the prospect of a charge on my record.

"I can put on a cast and you will be out of here within thirty minutes," he spoke gently as he tore his hands away from my ankle and up into my face to inspect my nose. I couldn't contain the lavishly happy smile that found itself painted across my face. The fact I would be in bed soon, the only thing I have wanted out of this night was amazing news.

Of course Carlisle continued to prod my nose and cheek bones; I had to put up with this torture whilst thinking of ways to scream and not make a fool of myself, pulling at the sheets would just have to do.

He finally pulled away and got to work at a sickeningly fast speed to prepare the cast I would wear for six weeks. I hadn't figured out how I would cope with the cast on campus but that worry would wait for tomorrow after a much-needed sleep. Before Carlisle touched my ankle with the cast material, he handed me two pills and some water, I took them like a woman stranded on a desert island who hadn't ate or drank for days.

"This will help with the pain and here is the medication for when you leave here," Carlisle smiled, handing me a paper bag with boxes of pills. I would have jumped for joy but you know a broken ankle kind of restricts such activities.

"Thank you doctor," I smiled and soon felt the pain relief working. It made me woozy so I shut my eyes whilst Carlisle got to work. After some time I found myself recalling the events of just a few hours ago. The bronze haired vampire, the one who set me alight with just a smile and flash of his fangs. I imagined him tracing my neck with his cold lips, his hands running havoc down my arms and then on to my abdomen.

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted. I grudged opening my eyes and leaving the thoughts of Edward behind but I could finally go home. I stared at the ridiculously neat cast around my feet and the crutches that leant against the bed. Still feeling luxuriously high from pain relief, I smirked as I slipped around with my legs now hanging off the bed. I signed some discharge papers and used the crutches to escape the hospital. I was finally free and able to go home.

People looked at the relatively high and drunken human, honing a broken ankle, a tad uneasy on the crutches. This particularly zombie couldn't take his eyes off me; he offered me a hand but refused. It was particularly nauseating as he was at the hospital to get his right arm sown back on.

The breeze of fresh air soothed me as I flagged down one of the cabs that regularly passed the hospital for people in need. I hopped in, chucking my crutches in first, me second. The cabby was a werewolf, Jesus were all cab drivers werewolves? Did all of them occupy their time by driving sweat-smelling cars all over the city?

"Where are we heading lady?" The wolf asked with his shiny white teeth gleaming in the mirror, his Native American face as clear as day in the darkened and shadowed cab.

"101 Whispering Meadow please," I all but laughed out, still feeling loopy after the pain killers. His answer was a quick gruff nod and a rev of the engine. I wish I could feel this weightless forever but I knew tomorrow I would wake up feeling like utter crap, like I head-butted a concrete sidewalk and broke my ankle, wait I did just that! My clumsiness and intoxication didn't mix well but I knew if Alice invited me out again when the cast was off, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

The car ride was surprisingly fast, the roads near empty due to the time. It was just past three in the morning and I wanted nothing more than to just sleep for a decade. The cab pulled up outside the apartment and I reached for my clutch bag which wasn't in the seat or anywhere I could see. Damn it Bella you must have dropped it outside the club! My cheeks flushed a bright pink as I dipped my hand in my bra much to the driver's amusement to pull out the emergency twenty I kept there just in case. I handed him the note, warm from my breast with my head shamelessly held low as I told him to keep the change. The man just accepted a note that was in my bra, he earned the tip.

The crutches fell out the door first and I hopped out second. The cab sped away in search for more drunken clients to bleed some money out of. I picked the crutches up and used them accordingly. In a record time for slow hopping I made it to the run down elevator that never seemed to work but for the first time today it was up and running. I fell in, struggling to keep my balance, probably a mixture of alcohol and drugs was to blame for that. You know for the cost of the apartments, I thought the elevator would be serviced more often or at least decorated nicely but it was as plain as me. When it finally heaved upwards to my floor, I hopped out, coping with the crutches a bit more.

My keys were in my clutch so I grabbed the emergency one in a nearby plant. For the first time I was thankful of Alice's goofy idea of having it so close, I don't think I would have made it if we left it downstairs with the day doorman Ralph, resident zombie.

The apartment was empty but that came as no surprise. Alice has probably had her way with the blonde-haired vampire multiple times but of course he had the energy and speed to keep up with the little witch.

I locked the door knowing Alice had her key and used the crutches to travel to my bedroom. I chucked them on the floor and all but flopped on my bed and surrounded myself with a mountain of blankets and cushions. I took two more pain relief tablets before I called it a night, surely two more couldn't hurt considering I planned to sleep all day tomorrow. I tossed a couple of times until I found a position most comfortable and let the land of sleep take me into its dark depths.

The sun blinded me and I turned all too quickly in a futile effort to escape its evil rays. My stomach sloshed some liquid around and I knew what was coming, I didn't need to be a witch like Alice to see it coming. I pushed myself to the floor and crawled like a toddler to the toilet. I heaved up the contents of my stomach, each heave bringing up a different colour with different half-digested solids up too.

"I am never drinking again," I muttered to myself as sweat rolled down my face, the heat of my cheeks becoming too much. I guess Alice wasn't home; she would have been straight through holding my hair out of vomit's way and cheering me on to get it all up. The witch never suffered from hangovers or ever got ill, witches traits she would tell me but I always suspected she conjured up a spell to keep her that healthy. With some ratty old hair tie, I lifted my long hair up and styled it into a messy bun. It was a precaution just in case some vomit still wanted to escape my system.

I felt woozy, high and a dull pain in my leg reminded me of the night's prior events. A loud knock interrupted my self-pity and dragged me back to reality. Could Alice have forgotten her key? No, she would have opened the door with a sneaky spell if she had done so.

Without crutches to my aid in the bathroom, I crawled again like a child into my bedroom, noticing I was still in the same outfit as the night before. I caught a glimpse of my train wreck face in a make-up mirror and groaned. It looked like a sideshow clown went to town on my face with black and purple face paint. My cheek bone, nose and lip were all swollen, each decorated with a mixture of black and purple bruises.

I finally reached my crutches and found the strength to pull myself up with my crutches and hopped to the door. I opened it with a little hassle and found myself staring at the blanked but visibly crimson eyes of Edward Cullen. He took my breath away.

He inspected me from head to toe and a ferocious growl escaped his lips as he dropped my clutch bag inside the door.

He breathed in, leaning his body over the threshold and actually sniffed me, his face ghosting my neck and chest. He pulled back, his fingers cracked my door frame, bits of wood and splinters hit the carpet at my feet.

"What on Earth happened to you?" he growled bearing his fangs, visibly shaking as he struggled to maintain composure.

Shit he was angry.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I didn't expect that kind of response for my first story on here. Keep them coming. This was a slow, tedious chapter I know but I hate to jump time with no explanation.**

**Let me know what you want to see. Plus do you like the story picture? I made it.**

**Review if you want an angry Edward Cullen at your door step first thing in the morning!**

**UPDATES WILL BE ONCE A WEEK OR EVERY TWO WEEKS.**


	3. 3

**3.**

The fierce look emanating from his wild, dark crimson eyes warned me off from spouting out some smart-ass comment of him being some kind of weird vampire stalker, who just so happened to return my beloved clutch bag, filled with everything important in my life. My voice couldn't find its way out of my throat, perhaps out of fear but this only angered Edward as each second passed by.

The door frame, painted purple with silver stars by Alice and I creaked under the pressure of Edward's finger tips as he waited impatiently for my answer. Before he could inflict any more damage on the work I spent hours perfecting, I finally found my voice. Hopefully my door frame would remain intact. If not then I would labour over it later.

"Why are you here? I do believe what happened to me last night has nothing to do with you," I all but squeaked in a weakened attempted to ward him off or perhaps show him my fierce and angry side.

He shook his head, his eyes growing darker by the second. He leaned in ever so carefully, making sure not to lose his limited control. What was he doing? His face ghosted my neck then my chest, leaving a trail of heaving goose bumps on his way. Edward actually looked disgusted as he withdrew from my neck back into his rigid position at my door.

"I can smell _him _on you," He choked out in a callous voice, making me feel like a little girl scorned and ridiculed by a teacher again.

I don't know if it was the drugs in my system but this vampire was beginning to annoy me. He met me once outside a club and now he turns up like a jealous boyfriend. I wince as I hop closer to the door, his chest level with my face. Damn it I forgot how tall he was. He studied every movement and every little detail of my injuries. I couldn't read him but perhaps that was a good thing.

"I don't know who you think you are turning up like this but frankly it has nothing to do with you," I glared up toward him, trying to shut the door but as I twisted my body, I lost my balance and found myself falling toward the wooden floor beneath my feet. I prepared myself for pain, I was used to it but it didn't find me. Edward however did. Before I could even hit the ground, Edward held me up and balanced me with his arms. They were wrapped around my chest, his head resting on my own.

I immediately felt safe and soon forgot about the amount of pain I was in. I think I forgot that he was a blood thirsty vampire and I was just a human for a split second. My voice seemed to be lost again as I willingly allowed him to pick me up, staying in the safe position and letting him hold me in front of the hallway mirror. My face literally looked like I had just been in a twelve round boxing match with Mike Tyson. His icy cold fingertips traced my forehead and found their way to my nose. At the same time we both stared, his eyes never taking a glance away from my own. It was as if I was in some weird but beautiful trance. I had never felt so aroused in my life. I knew I needed to stop this before I did something I would regret.

"Please, I need a seat and I think you have to explain why you are here," I whispered, my eyes not meeting his in the mirror, I didn't want to see his reaction. He continued to hold on to me from behind, seemingly he didn't want to let go but he lifted me into the living room and placed me on the couch. He sat in the seat opposite me.

I fiddled with my fingers as the silence between us droned on. He still looked angry but I could tell he was trying to remain calm.

"Isabella I am here because I believe you to be my mate," Edward spoke out in a neutral voice, his lips formed a thin grim line as if he just told me the worst news I could receive.

I hadn't heard of this word used in vampire terms. When I thought of mates, I imagined lions going at it on the discovery channel.

"I don't understand," I mumbled out truthfully. I think the effects of last night were finally beginning to take their toll on me but I tried to compose myself and look attentive.

His hands were balled up in fists, "Of course a little fragile human like you wouldn't understand. Vampires mate once in their lifetime and it is an unbreakable bond. It is like falling in love but thousands of times stronger and much more intense," he all but mocked me with a cold, collected voice.

"I think you are mistaken," I spat out coldly. If he wasn't going to be civil with me then I was not going to waste my time with pleasantries.

"What did you say?" Edward growled at me, his fingers digging in to the seat's sides. I think this guy wanted to destroy every bit of my home he could. I had to admit though he did scare me, I had no idea what he was capable of but I couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to him.

"Well Mr Ignorant, I believe you are mistaken. I feel nothing for you, so I would appreciate it if you just left and let me get on with my _little fragile human life_," I spoke with confidence and cold precision.

I didn't see him move but before my heart could beat again or I could even blink, he was in front of me, my chin in between his fingers, and his face inches away from mine. I couldn't breathe, I was much too scared too.

"Do you think I want to be mated to a fragile little human, too idiotic for her own good for the rest of my life? Edward growled at me before disappearing from my apartment, leaving me alone and humiliated.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support. This is a quick update as I am back to college and haven't much spare time. Leave a review if you want. See you again in 1-2 weeks time.**


End file.
